


Lost On A Familiar Road

by Castiel_booty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_booty/pseuds/Castiel_booty
Summary: Join this episode of Teletubbies to find out what terrible things Mun has written now!





	Lost On A Familiar Road

Tony’s breathing stopped, it stopped because he saw what was about to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. “NO!” He begged his voice to scream, but nothing came out. He was set off in a mad dash, the loud clunks of metal could be heard with each thundering step of his suit. “Pete…” Tony breathed out, instantly picking up the kid. 

His eyes frantically searched over Peter, he checked the vitals, he did everything he could. The boy was barely alive. “Pete, listen, just take it slow.” Tony checked to make sure they weren’t in immediate danger, but the other Avengers had already handled it. Just like that, without another word, Tony lifted the boy into his arms and shot into the sky, moving to get to his lab immediately.

Time Skip- Brought to you by Teletubbies - 

“Okay,” Tony breathed out, not to anyone. The only other person there was Peter, and he wasn’t exactly conscious. It was to himself. “Stabilized.” It was a hope that everything might be fine, that maybe the kid wouldn’t… he didn’t want to think about that. That was the very last thing he wanted to think about, but here he was, jaw clenched, eyes watering. “You’re gonna be fine, kid.” An empty promise. He had no clue… no clue if Pete would make it through this, no clue when or if he would wake up. 

Tony examined the mess. There was blood everywhere, though he had stopped the internal bleeding, there were still a few external blows he had yet to get to. The suit was pulled down to the boy’s waist, revealing a deep slash from his bottom left hip to his belly button. There was no way it wouldn’t scar… but Tony swore to himself he would do his best. Half of the kid’s face was beaten to hell. It was just an overwhelming… bloody… disaster. 

First thing was first, he needed to see the area he was working on. Tony slipped on a pair of clean gloves and grabbed a warm, wet washcloth. He dabbed gently, even though he was sure the boy wouldn’t feel a thing. Tony set off on cleaning up the first wound, stitching it up, and repeating the procedure with every single wound, no matter how small. 

He was making progress, though the boy’s skin was a sickly yellow, he wasn’t bleeding. His heart rate was barely there, but it was there. That was the important thing. 

Weeks. Weeks had passed of Tony trying. He wasn’t failing, but he wasn’t succeeding. 

2 A.M. 7 Days Since The Battle

Tony removed himself from the room, sitting beside the door. It was going to be okay, the kid was a fighter. 38 missed calls. Mostly from the Avengers… but 8 of them were from May. Tony ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. 

“Hey, sorry I-”  
“WHAT THE- DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED??!!! PETER SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE GONE FOR A FEW DAYS! IT’S BEEN A WEEK, TONY!”

“... I know, I’m sorry, we are gonna be a bit longer than a week…” Tony went to continue, but as soon as he heard the flat tone of a beep, he dropped the phone and rushed into the room, his hands moving faster than his mind. 

After what seemed like hours, the beeping had resumed it’s weak rhythm. He hadn’t hung up… he didn’t assume May would have either. Tony slowly walked up to the phone and after a moment’s thought, he pulled it up to his ear. “I’m working on it- I know… I… he’ll be okay…”

11 P.M. 18 Days Since The Battle

All he could do was stare at Peter. If he hadn’t involved the boy in this… it would never have happened. The whole reason he did involve himself was that he assumed the safest place for the rebel was under the wing of Iron Man. He was wrong. So very wrong. 

2 P.M. 24 Days Since The Battle

Tony had gone to May’s. He was helping her fold up one of Peter’s nice suits, he wanted to say sorry for everything, but he couldn’t. 

“I just wanted him to be safe…” May whispered. 

“I did too, but he’s rebellious, and he won’t ever- wasn’t ever gonna change,” Tony quietly corrected himself. 

Tony placed his hand on Peter’s one last time, looking into the casket with an almost emotionless face. Only Peter would have realized the tears he was holding back, well, that was until he wasn’t holding them back. “You put up the best damn fight you could have… and I’ve never been more proud of you, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck  
> I need sleep


End file.
